bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zapowiedź apokalipsy, atak Arrancarów
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 世界崩壊への序曲、アランカル襲来！ | romaji = Sekai hōkai e no jokyoku, arankaru shūrai | numer odcinka = 113 | rozdziały = Rozdział 190 (od strony 7), Rozdział 191, Rozdział 192 | arc = Arrancar: Przybycie | poprzedni odcinek = Rozpoczęcie wojny, Visoredzi i Arrancarzy | następny odcinek = Ponowne spotkanie Ichigo, Rukii i Shinigami | premieraJa = 31 stycznia 2007 | opening = Rolling Star | ending = Sakura Biyori }} Zapowiedź apokalipsy, atak Arrancarów jest sto trzynastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Yammy Llargo i Ulquiorra Cifer przybywają do Karakury i atakują ludzi. Opis Ichigo wraca do domu i na przywitanie uderzony przez ojca. Wszyscy są zdziwieni tym, że pada on na ziemię, Yuzu pyta się ojca, co mu zrobił, po czym pyta brata czy mu nic nie jest. Później zaczyna się rozmowa Karin i Isshina o opuszczaniu się w nauce i o wieku dojrzewania. Ichigo przerywa im, mówiąc, że do kolacji zostanie w pokoju. Ichigo, ciągle będąc przybitym, wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie zostaje przywitany przez Kona, który wytyka mu że jest jakiś inny, jak lalka voodoo. Żeby zainteresować Ichigo, prawie się wygadał, że jego ojciec to Shinigami. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała go Ririn. Kopie boleśnie Kona i przypomina mu o prośbie Urahary. W czasie gdy się kłócą Ichigo kładzie się na łóżku twarzą w drugą stronę. Ririn i Kon przejęli się tym i pytają się, czy coś się stało. Ichigo odpowiada że nie i prosi o zostawienie go samego. Kon, udając, że go to nie obchodzi, krzyczy żeby się nie obijał i że wychodzi na spacer, potem łapie Ririn za łapkę i wychodzi przez okno. Za oknem, na dachu zostawia Ririn i mówi przyjaciółce że chciał być taktowny będąc darmozjadem i opuszcza ją zeskakując z dachu. Ririn jest zaskoczona że Kon był taki miły. Potem wracamy do Ichigo który wspomina o masce tym jak zerwał mace i że jego symptomy się nasilają. Jak słyszy głosy. W monolog wtrąca mu się Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo od razu się pod nosi przerażony i rozgląda. Hollow Ichigo mówi że interesujące jest jego zachowanie i że będzie go nadal straszyć, a jego ataki będą się nasilać, będąc coraz częstsze i silniejsze. Zbliża się do niego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Powiedział że będzie się zbliżać aż go nie pochłonie, a wtedy Ichigo zniknie. Po czym Hollow Ichigo znika, a do pokoju wchodzi Karin która chce porozmawiać z bratem to co ostatnio zaobserwowała. Mówi mu że wie o tym że on jest Shinigamim. Ichigo próbuje się tego wyprzeć. Potem widać baraki Biura Rozwoju Technologicznego. W środku widać będących na warcie Shinigami, Rin jedząc słodycze odnotowuje że atakują Arrancary. Wszyscy sprawdzając kto i dokładnie gdzie pojawili się Arranncarzy gdy wchodzi Akon i pyta się czy coś się wydarzył. Hiyosu mówi mu że ma on wyczucie .W wielkiej świetlnej kopule z nieba i tworząc krater pod miastem pojawiają się Yammy i Ulquiorra. Przy kraterze zbierają się gapie. Po czym wracamy do Ichigo który próbuje wmówić Karin że nie jest Shinigamim, jednak ona jest nieugięta i stoi przy swoim. Mówi Ichigo że widzi je, że widzi Hollowy i Shinigami. Rozomowę przerywa im napływ Reiatsu. Zaszokowało ich to. Inoue i Chad również doświadczyli mocy Reiatsu jak i Urahare, Isshin i Yuzu również tego doświadczyli jednak jakby było to dla nich mniej przerażające. Ichigo natychmiast wstaje i chce zmienić się w Shinigami zatrzymuje go Karin. Jednak on się wyrywa i faktycznie zmienia w Shinigami, i biegnie sprawdzić co się dzieje. Przybycie Arrancarów zaraportowano 1 Oddziałowi. W Arisama tej samej chwili skończyła swój trening. Pomimo tego postanowiła jeszcze pobiegać.Widząc odbiegającą Arisawę przechodzimy do domu Kurosakich gdzie z pokoju wychodzi Karin i tłumaczy Yuzu że wszystko w porządku, a Ichigo prosił by nie wchodzić do jego pokoju przed kolacją .Yammy i Ulquiorra wychodzą z krateru rozglądając się gdzie są i patrząc na ludzi którzy ich nie widzą. Gapią się jednak na krater. Yammy'ego to tak rozzłościło że używając swojej unikalnej techniki wdychając powietrze pochłonął dusze gapiów. Inoure i Chad pobiegli na miejsce zdarzenia widząc jakie skutki ma pożeranie dusz przez Yammy'ego. Inoue zastanawia się czy to może Bount, jednak Chad tłumaczy że to inny zasięg i metoda. Biegnąć Chad prosi Inoue by stała z tyłu i zajęła się ofiarami. Yammy cały czas wciąga coraz więcej dusz i mówi że ochydnie smakowały. Jego partner mówi że zwykłe dusze nie mogą być smaczne. Potem rozmawiają o tym czy ludzie się na nich gapili czy nie. Yammy pyta się ilu ludzie mają zabić, na co Ulquirra odpowiada że tylko jednego. Mówi że są tu tylko 3 osoby z energią duchową która im może się przeciwstawić, a reszta to śmiecie. Jedyną osobą która przeżyła atak Yammy'ego była Arisawa próbując wstać została zauwarzona przez Arrancaranów. Jednak jej dusza była bliska rozpadowi jedynie przez to że Yammy stał obok niej. Gdy Chcą ją załatwić do akcji wkraczają Inoue i Chad. Jednak oni również nie są w stanie oprzeć się Arrancarom, Chad został powalonym jednym uderzeniem. Inoue prubuje go wyleczyć przerywa mu Yammy rozbijając jej tarczę. Próbując pokonać Arrancarana straciła swojego Tsubakiego. Yammy i Ulquiorra zaciekawiły jej moce, ale postanowili jej nie zabierać ze sobą do Aizena. Yammy zamachnął się, by ją zabić, cios jednak blokuje Zangetsu i trzymający go Ichigo. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami W przewodniku Renji przychodzi do kapitana. Opowiada o dużej kolejce u fryzjera, chwali włosy Kapitana i pyta go, gdzie się strzyże. Byakuya, ku zdumieniu Abarai, odpowiada, że przycina włosy Senbonzakurą. Po chwili dodaje, że żartował. Renji jest zszokowany tym, że jego kapitan zażartował. Występujące postacie Walki Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Arrancarów: * Użyty Fullbring: * |buraso derecha de higante|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Prawa ręka olbrzyma}} Pozostałe moce: * * * Nawigacja en:Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack fr:Épisode 113 es:Preludio al Apocalipsis, el ataque de los Arrancar pt-br:O Prelúdio do Apocalipse, A Invasão dos Arrancar Kategoria:Odcinki